It's Not Our Time Yet
by Torntorn12
Summary: The untold story of how the worgen came to be.They say their origins track back all the way to ancient Kalimdor and yet more say they are from a different world.A young Ahavi Manen known as Odin Ashfang lives on the world Nyhal as his kind become corrupt.


**It's Not Our Time Yet**

**Prologue:The Story**

**Our world was in chaos; the sky rained hell that day as the demons known as the Lords of the Emerald Flame wreaked havoc across the distant planes. It seemed without warning these beings of a demonic legion appeared out of nowhere, at first, offering us to join them in conquering worlds beyond even our cosmos, but, we refused. We paid a horrible price that day: these demons began their march from the eastern continent and onwards to ours.**

**But this is a tale for future references. Let us rewind time before this horrible disaster.**

**My name is Odin,**

**My race, the Ahavi Manen, or in these recent years you Azerothians know us as the Worgen. Back on our original world, Nyhal, we were bound to the moon. We lived in small packs, mine, the Lunari, are mostly made up of our shaman leaders and shifters-ones who take on the form of dire Azeroth, wolves inhabit this realm too, but they are a much larger and sleeker species than those on your year we have our own celebration in honoring the moons that float high above this clan call one particular moon,Nact'Vetar,which is also known as "Night Watchmen".This tiny moon always appears each time in every two months and it seems it appears at the end of every season at the time when midnight the time comes right for Nact'Vetar to peer from the clouded night, its shining light enshrouds the land in moonlight.**

**Most of the packs though, unlike mine and some others, were clothing themselves in light leather loincloths and whatever accessories they deemed to show off in pack,the Bloodmoon, were war-bound and always challenged packs that ever came too near their lands-since our kind is territorial even if peaceful-or to show off how strong their strength packs have suffered great losses from these war-bands. I was in such a small pack, born into a small group of twenty or so pack-mates known as the Ashfang pack. I was only an apprentice to the pack's elder Shifter, Neharu, whom was the closest to any family I had since I was disowned by my mother long offered to raise me in his pack here.I wasn't that well at shifting but I almost had it wasn't until the day the Bloodmoon sniffed us out as they went to seek new territory for themselves that they attacked Ashfang were ready for them, or so they wasn't long until the whole Bloodmoon were upon us and my pack stood their shifted quickly into a huge grayish white wolf and with the other shifters, charged into , I was still too young for battle, and so Neharu had me stay behind in the burrow dens.I could here the loud howling and clash of makeshift weapons clash with fangs and claws all at once. The cracking of lightning filled my ears, indicating that my pack's shaman were unleashing the full wrath of the elements they seemed an eternity until I heard the yelp of a female pack member in the outer chambers of the dens.I slowly got up from my makeshift pallet and skulked into the narrow pathway that should lead to were the yelp came !The body of a bloodied female Ashfang lay sprawled sideways with a larger figure beside her limp form.A tall muscular brown Bloodmoon warrior was cleaning his two-handed broad axe on one of the cave wall's hanging furs.I quickly started to back up but I stumbled on a loose root that sprung out into the cave tall warrior turned his head to see me at the entrance to the chamber and he leapt at me with all fours giving him the natural speed of a pure born wolf. I too went on all fours, trying to shift into a wolf but failing. I dashed past three other narrow hallways the led deeper into the den. I knew this den well since I was raised here since being a pup, and now, it seemed it'd be the last I ever saw of this den as I dashed out of the back once I looked back and saw the brown Bloodmoon gaining haste in the chase, his axe nowhere to be I thought I was clear of the warrior, I felt a sharp pain in my left hind leg.I turned to see the Bloodmoon grab at me with his gnarled claws and his eyes were blood red.I was much smaller than him and including that I was a white shifter out in the midst of a bloody skirmish of two packs, I was easy to spot.I felt myself getting pulled back and felt even greater pain in my left leg.I tried to focus even though I thought I was done , I felt my whole body arch awkwardly and the other warrior's grip loosened. I felt shorter and my senses heightened ten fold. I looked back to see the Bloodmoon warrior leap at me, but I turned and sprang into a full run.I felt I was one with the wind, dashing left and right to avoid a tree or large brown Bloodmoon still gave chase, although it seemed in vain, until I ended up trapped between two pillars that led into a large cliff wall.I tried to climb the steep rocky ledges that were below it but I would end up slipping off the ledge and onto the ground.I was stiff in my wolf form and I could smell the Bloomoon coming in for the kill.**

**Soon enough, he came,and with family trailing behind.**

**I was trapped, going to end up dead like the others whom for sure hadn't survived.I wouldn't go down with a fight though, so I bared my teeth and snarled loudly at the oncoming so the came, and when the tall brown approached, he began to grin and stood on both hind legs, baring his muscular figure at others started to move forward but he snapped at them as he turned his snout back at me.**

**He started to grin again."Easy kill tonight…"**

**I still stood, full on edge of fear as they started to move in on of the smaller ones- a brown pup most likely learning the lust for war the pack so seems to worship-lunged at me and I met the charge head on.I felt my fangs bite into flesh and sinew.I let out a loud yelp as a large paw snatched my furry mane and threw me did I dodge an oncoming tomahawk as I tried to regain clear heighten sense of hearing caught the sound of something behind me and I merely moved quickly out of the brown Bloodmoon charged from out of nowhere from my left side and I crashed into the cliff wall.I felt my left hind leg being gripped tight by row upon row of sharp fangs.I bit back at the small brown deeply into its snout and went for its neck as it backed away in second Bloodmoon-a gray-brown-pulled my tail and swung be backwards and into the other warrior's gnarled clawed grip.I yelped as he snatched my already bloodied mane and lifted my was going to throw me into the wall, most likely going to break my spine and let what little life that remains to rot away as they skulk back to their everything came too fast as a blur of white, brown, and red mixed my vision.I fell off from the brown one's grip and retained my footing as I landed.I turned and saw Neharu, in his wolf form,biting deep into the warrior's neck and torso and using his hind legs to kick at the brown's Bloodmoon warrior fell forward limp as the huge wolf form of Neharu stood atop the limp icy gaze met my amber eyes.**

"**Run…and don't look back…"he murmured as I could hear more sounds of paws encroach the area.**

"**But…-"I started but his icy gaze narrowed and I could only nod.**

"**I'll hold them off…go and find help and do hurry!"Neharu nudged me at my side hurriedly and stared at the path in which more Bloodmoon seemed to be may seem the other two ran off for was bad and I couldn't leave my mentor here alone to face a whole war-group, but I had no choice. I quickly dashed off along the cliff's wall and found a path that led into the highlands beyond.I ran, not even peeking a little behind me as I ran along plain after plain.**

**It seemed an eternity until I could run no more.I didn't bother to shift into my humanoid form, I jus collapsed onto the soft long was when I lost conscience.**

**I woke up, feeling groggy as ever and I could smell the scent of bloodthistle and other types of spices that were in the air.I was lying on a bed of furs and grass.I noticed I wasn't in my wolf form and was back to my old self.I sat up on the furs and saw that I was in a small chamber was decorated with furs of different beast even I couldn't seem to name off,a small fire was crackling in one of the den's walls, and there next to the fire was a small figure of what looked to be a grayish- white wore a linen and fur-lined garb with a simple feather headdress atop her pointed eared head.**

**I started to move up from the furs until she turned her head towards me,blue eyes glittering from the fire light. **

"**You wake quickly, for a youngling…"she said, her voice quite feminine and calm.**

"**Where…am I?" I sounded hoarser as I could say those three simple words.**

**She stared at me for a minute,then at the fire again."The Lunari seem pretty far from your own pack.I heard the Ashfang were under siege, just horrible beings those Blodmoon came quick when our shaman saw a vision of blood and and another pack quickly ran to help but…"she trailed off.**

"**But what?What happened?"**

"**Their all dead…Nefaru was found first, laying sprawled with three or so Bloodmoon bodies around him."She said no more.**

** it seemed it was the too long after she stopped speaking I leaped up onto my feet, I could barely stand but I ignored what my body cried out at my mind and dashed out of the chamber.I saw other Lunari members look at me as I passed their chambers and outside into a blistering head.I felt a light grip on my arm after a moment and I pulled away from the touch.I looked to see a tall-but skinny-bearded pure gray Lunari staring down at was fully dressed in furs, loincloth and feathered his left hand was a gnarled long staff with a furry pawed tip that had its fur swirling around the staff's mid section.**

"**You should come inside if you want to know the truth."spoke his deep voice.**

**I still stood my ground not even beginning to move forwards.**

"**I need to know now….they can't be all dea-"**

"**I'm sorry…They are…"I turned my head away,hiding what would soon be tears escaping the lids of my eyes.**

"**You are welcome to stay as long as you need here,"he said softly, gripping my right shoulder.**

**From then on, the Bloodmoon claimed the Ashfang dens and moved on to claim land from the lesser Lunari were far apart from the territories and were safe from the now.I was the last of my family but in the end I found the Lunari a welcoming company and soon enough I joined in their before I wouldn't ever leave the chamber room they gave be to stay in.I would curl up in my wolf form and not budge, even if somebody came in with some meat and fresh female from before,whom I learned to be Keru, stopped by time to time to see me curled up in a ball of white.I'de fall suddenly asleep and at time she came in and messed with my white furry enough it was a daily thing for her to come in and tickle my snout and ears, which became albeit annoying, but finally I planned a sneak attack on the female , stalker I'm not sure to say, if leaving the chamber and feeling hot breathe behind your ears and turning your head to see nothing there even counts I'm sure it one morning ,where I'd spend still half asleep on the pallet- this time I was wide awake-I listened for her footsteps and as I got up I heard the sound of the dying crackles of the fire and soon a soft thudding on gravel.**

**I quickly went left into the hallway next to my chamber and skulked behind one of the large boulders that marked my room's entrance. I shifted and laid low behind the rock as her gray-white form treaded towards the entered the room and I saw she noticed the emptied bundle of furs that lay next to the she began to move out back into the hallway I leaped from atop the large boulder-**

**-and a small swift paw enter my line of vision and pounded straight into my snout.**

**I yelped as another blow came from behind my head and I was knocked sideways hitting the hallway rocky wall. I felt a small trickle of crimson essence flow from behind my right ear and onto the floor I lay limp on.A soft touch lightly petted the back of my head.I demorphed at the touch and-achingly-got to my feet to see Keru looking albeit triumphant and a bit concerned.**

"**You forget,I have keen hearing."She smirked as I spat out the metallic taste of blood from my mouth.**

"**I'll take note of that **_**next **_**time…"**

**She grinned at blue eyes sparkling from the fire light from inside the chamber.I never recalled lighting it up but it didn't really matter right looked well groomed and she wore a bright emerald green garb with a light brown headband atop here pointed head.**

"**You look…amazing."I choked on the word.I barely knew this women but being my stalker.**

"**Thanks."**

**My head still bled but I never seemed to notice it.**

"**You want to go outside and get some fresh air?"**

"**Sure,but,"she walked over to my right side and pointed a small paw at my bleeding ear,"you need a healer.I'll go fetch ole Mar'hu, he'll know what to do about that cut."she treaded off a bit before turning back around,"Sorry 'bout that, but when surprised I tend strike without looking."**

**I trailed after her as she turned around and headed towards Mar'hu's 'hu was the one who offer me to stay here among the clan.I didn't expect myself to remain here long but I accepted the offer and found in due time the pack here like I still then kept to myself after hearing the search parties they sent out long ago that there were no survivors of and 'hu was the son of one of the elder shaman of the Lunari, but he didn't follow his sire's footsteps and became a brave,Head Brave of using a tribal spear, he chose to use a gnarled staff-decorated with whatever parts of the beasts that fell to the lead me into a small chamber that sat just inches from the entrance that led 'hu was carving his small totem-no clue why-and turned his beared gray head at us once he noticed our sat up, putting the small totem and carving knife onto the floor beside his prized staff.**

"**Young ones,what brings you he-oh,Odin, did you slam your head into that boulder of yours again?"**

**I flushed suddenly-I couldn't take the agony of emotions sometimes so I'd hit a smart thing to do, I stepped forwards at Mar'hu,"No,heh,I kinda…struck him behind his head but it was in self defense!"**

**Mar'hu smirked and treaded over towards me to examine the cut."Hmm…I see you've finally cracked from your hiding-hole time you get some sanity back."He moved his paws to a small linen bag after seeing the cut and removed a small cloth."Firstly,"he stated as he walked back at me,"we need to bandage this shaman are out on their spiritual 'hunts' again and left me in charge of the pack while their hold still…"**

**The bearded gray started to wrap the cloth around my right ear and beside the left one and continued wrapping around my lower 'hu finished his mending by applying a gooey substance onto the thin seemed to seep into the linen and into my skin;it felt extremely cold at first,making me shiver,but I soon grew used to the soothing feel of it.I poked at the linen at growled in 'hu smirked and went back to his bag.**

"**I'm not done with you yet,little pup.I still have to apply the heavy leather so the salve I placed on the bandage doesn't infect while it heals up."he chuckled to himself.I gulped quick before he turned around, carrying a large piece of leather with straps dangling from two of its enough, Mar'hu propped the heavy leather atop my head-it felt like having a small but heavy stone sitting on your wouldn't bother a full grown but I was a youngling and it heaved down on my tall gray took one of the leather straps and ran it through a metal loop-I now notice there are two of the metal loops on both sides of the leather he ran the strap through the other metal loop, he tightened the strap hard on my skull.I thought the whole thing was going to make my head lowered the leather head-piece onto my eyes to where I could only look through two little weight still beared down on me but I could still keep my balance.I looked around through the head-piece's two eye sockets and saw that Keru had already left.I guess outside-I hope.**

"**Heh,you look like a Blind hope you don't become the bastards one day."chuckled Mar'hu as he turned me to face him.I raised an eyebrow at him-who in the world's name are Blind Ones?**

**Seeming to know my thoughts,Mar'hu smirked grimly,"Ahavi Manen that betray their spiritual ways and become worshipers of are known little of nowadays, but what is known is that they give their brethren up to god like beings as sacrifices in return great power."**

"**That's horrible…"he snorted and went on.**

"**Aye,but enough of 's go outside and find your little friend now shall we?"**

**My cheeks seemed to darken as Mar'hu swiftly walked out of the chamber.I felt awkward now but such feelings were for later.I just hope that is long from now.**

**Years went on and still the Bloodmoon gained more territory of other packs for their my old clan, many have been ravaged and left survivors on their Lunari and other neighboring packs took the fight to the monstrous clan. Keru would always skulk towards where the large number of Lunari were headed off 'hu lead half of the raiding party as the other half was lead by his father-whom I finally know now as Ahoo'lu.I followed after Keru on one of her trips to find her behind a rocky hillside that stood by a scarred land here looked bleak;the earth was a reddish brown and little vegetation thrived several miles on a small hillside was a large encampment of was dawn when the Lunari and their allied packs snuck up on the in the warband wore leathers the same colors as the earth they stood 'hu's war party struck first, taking the Bloodmoon warriors by large Bloodmoon warriors were killed at once, but some took more moments to take treaded slowly closer to the battle scene;I stood behind the boulder that shadowed a part of the plane in front of it,but I decided not to let her go alone so I trailed after here.I could still hear the sound of battle ahead as we got closer and closer to the encampment.I stole a few moments to see a few Lunari shifters take on a group of masked Bloodmoon fur was a pale brown and gray, the wore all sorts of rings and odd looking tattoos on their it was their masks that caught my eye, it looked the same as the head-piece that I had worn when I received the cut from soon healed over quickly enough and I took the heavy leather off as soon as Mar'hu said it was fine and not infected.**

**The name of the masked group escaped me but I looked back again to see one of the shifters-a large silver wolf-charge out at one of the pale brown white wolf could easily take out the individual in one swipe of its muscular paws and the quick bite to the Lunari began his attack-**

**-to have a large flash of dark light escape from the other's others behind him followed his gesture and unleashed a wave of dark light onto the attacking shifters fell from their charge and onto the earth fur was burned away as black smoke took its 'lu, his gray armored form turning quickly to dodge an axe that aimed for his chest, noticed the dead quickly dispatched his attacking adversary and treaded swiftly towards the shifters' looked down at them and then towards the group of masked Bloodmoon.**

"**You are Blind Ones?" he of them-the pale brown from before-chuckled and answered.**

"**Yessss…we are the Blind Onesss…"came his voice as a hiss.**

**Ahoo'lu raised his battle-axe and snarled at the Blind One.**

"**Die!!!" **

"**With pleassssure…."**

**The pale brown Blind One made strange gestures with his paws and he began to glow 'lu-being a shaman-muttered something and a flash of blue lightning struck him but not damaging his body from the whole form had quick sparks of electricity strike out from him and at the other's hadn't expected the blow but as another flash of blue sparks erupted at the remaining Blind One the pale brown quickly casted a shield of black energy around him,blocking the 'lu charged out at the other with his battle-axe aiming for the other's Blind One dodged it barely and struck a clawed paw that gleamed with dark magic at Ahoo'lu's elder Lunari snarled as he ignored the searing pain in his snout.**

**The pale brown grinned wickedly,"You cannot kill what you cannot defeat, old one!Stand down and bask in the glory of our new masters!"**

"**Masters?What are you speaking of traitor?!,"barked out Ahoo'lu.**

"**The Lords of the Emerald Flame came to our high elders in a vision spoke of other worlds beyond our very own told of great power in return and worlds that we could conquer **_**together!"**_**He seemed to choke on the last word.**

"**Why would conquering other worlds be any use to us?Nyhal is our home why give it up?!"**

**The Blind One smirked."Heh,I would expect an elder to say such as you all are bound to this piece of lords have scene the future of our kind and it seems,old one,you are **_**not **_**in it."**

**Ahoo'lu looked at the pale brown puzzled but his face contorted as a black runeblade entered from his back and into his Lunari elder gasped for breathe but as the blade back out from his chest,Ahoo'lu fell forward on his looked up at the other and turned his eyes to see me-I was shaking to my core as I saw the beast that impaled the 'lu turned his gaze at mine and at the creature behind creature wore black and bronze colored armor all over its body except for its head and long scaled tail that seemed to flow behind the face was of anybody's worse nightmares;its horns curved upwards,its eyes were glowing an unholy blue,a large maw full of razor sharp teeth that were formed into a malicious grin, and its green hide seemed to shimmer shadows all along the hillside I stood upon.I didn't bother looking at Keru, knowing her shock was probably the same as 'lu shook violently as he turned his bloodied snout at the Blind One.**

"**Why…*gurgle*..y-y-you..trai…."Ahoo'lu dropped from his knees and landed face flat onto the bloodied earth limp.**

**Keru was on her knees sobbing as I tried to avoid any fresh hot tears.I clenched both fists and gritted my canines felt as if the whole world left me just as it had when Nefaru gave himself up for me.I started to turn and grab Keru to run back to the dens but I ignored such and leaped from behind the bould and quickly shifted into my wolf had been several years before the war between us all began and I had grown to my full height and strength.I was not the weakling pup I had been years muscular form dashed across the rocky hillside and towards the Blind One, but remembering the other shifters attempt were it had killed him, I dashed behind the small and large boulders I went closer I heard a deep voice speak to the Blind One.**

"…**was a waist at the kind are not fit for our powers, even with your cunning skills and lust is sometimes never enough…This world is **_**ours **_**for the visions,false, and your clans stripped is what happens when you so called Blind Ones betray a pack with the Burning Legion."**

**Demons?Burning Legion?What the heck is going on here?**

"**And so,"the demon continued,"you shall pay the price in betraying me,Nefaru…"**

**Nefaru's eyes widened."How…dare you…"**

**The demon chuckled darkly."I saw the powers of darkness reside in your soul ever before you became this 'shifter'.Heh.I was right, for a time, but I saw the treachery still residing well too inside of you and so I intended to have my little fun before having my brethren come take this puny world."**

**Before any other could speak the demon disappeared in thin air as Nefaru snarled out at the spot were the demon had been.**

**I swiftly shook myself and dashed out at the form of the agitated noticed me and casted a quick shadow bolt at me.I quickly ran out of the way morphing back into my true self and stood there looking at his shocked face.**

"**Odin…I-"**

"**You little son of-,"I started, but he cut me off.**

"**You have no right to judge me whelp!"he snapped at me.**

"**I thought you dead and yet you ?"**

"**It's not for your knowing."**

"**You lying little bastard betrayed us all for …this?!"I pointed at the pile of dark ash that was left of the shadow bolt.**

**Nefaru growled and started to mutter something I couldn't here.**

"**I'm sorry…."he whispered softly. I looked at him puzzled, but noticed the same glowing energy he used to killed Ahoo'lu.I started to back away and I could hear Keru already out of her mourning and yelling out at turned his gaze at her and the spell launched.I didn't think but my whole body morphed into a wolf and I dash as fast as my body could running towards her wave of darkness hit my side;I yelped but stood my ground as the wave of dark energy burn at my left front leg fell to the side limp as my right barely could stand on its spine felt as if being twisted in all directions as I barely could move my head to see dark flames engulf my silver hearing started to dim as what little pain the nerves that made up my left and right ears started to burn away from the dark , my right leg fell limp with the other,causing me to fall on the burning ground covered with ash from my fur or whatever else it burn away went silent and what I saw before darkness took me was the traitor frowning.**

**"What a disssapointment…,"it seemed he was saying as I gazed up at him until my eyes went into total darkness for good.**


End file.
